


#1: Anniversary

by nightbirdrises



Series: Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves anniversaries, like, a lot. The big ones and the little ones, the ones they both remember fondly and the ones Kurt doesn’t even remember until his husband explains to him why they’re celebrating. The thing is, there are a <i>lot</i> of Blaine-certified anniversaries during the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making an attempt at the Klaine Advent challenge for 2015! We'll see how many I end up completing. Find the tumblr posts (and past advent drabbles) on [this page](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent).

The first week of anniversaries - also the first week of December - is charming, sweet, and an enjoyable break from their usual routines. Kurt’s personal favorite is the anniversary of the first time they went ice skating, which first happened before they started dating. Blaine had taken him to one of the smaller and less populated ice rinks in the city, one that Kurt didn’t know of so that it was a surprise, and they spent a blissful hour and a half skating together.

Other anniversaries in the first week included their first time baking Christmas cookies together, the first time they kissed under a sprig of mistletoe, and the first time they watched a Christmas movie together. Kurt, of course, doesn’t remember these specific dates, but apparently Blaine has the memory of an elephant when it comes to the two of them.

About halfway through the second week, however, Kurt starts to feel his energy and enthusiasm flagging. After an entire day of sledding, which was after an afternoon of snow fort building, he would honestly rather sleep in than be whisked off to wherever they’re going today. Telling Blaine is not exactly easy; he’s so excited about all of these events that Kurt doesn’t want to ruin his mood.

“It’s a hot chocolate bar,” Blaine says, beaming, when they go through unfamiliar doors into a cozy restaurant with couches and beanbags for seating. The sudden warmth of the place is nice, and the smell of hot chocolate manages to be pleasant and not overwhelming. Kurt follows Blaine to the bar, behind which an array of hot chocolate mixes with colorful labels is arranged.

“So, what are we celebrating today?” Kurt asks after taking his peppermint hot chocolate with toasted marshmallows to one of the loveseats, Blaine close behind with his s’mores variety.

“The first time we got hot chocolate together,” he says. “It was at the Lima Bean, but it would be a bit much to go back to Ohio for just one day.”

“Ah,” Kurt says, thinking that at this point, he wouldn’t have been surprised if they  _did_  go all the way to Ohio. “Well, this place has better hot chocolate, anyway.”

“Absolutely.” Blaine looks at him with a chocolate moustache and Kurt can’t help but smile as he points it out to him. He wipes it off, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of last month.”

“Oh, god.” Kurt remembers: Blaine had declared that he would participate in the grand tradition of Novembeard this year, which at first looked pretty good on him. But it wasn’t long before he started to look like he’d been surviving alone in the woods for weeks (even though it had only been about a week and a half) and Kurt ended up reluctantly asking if he could shave a bit early, worried about what kind of beast might be on his husband’s face after an entire month. “I thought we agreed never to speak of it again.”

“Oh, yeah. It got really hot and itchy there for a while,” Blaine says, grimacing at the memory. “I don’t think we need to worry about me experimenting with that again unless I end up in a role that–”

“A caveman role.”

“Of course. Those exist, right?”

Kurt suppresses a yawn as he nods, realizing the danger of this place: he’s already tired, and it’s just that level of warmth and comfort that induces sleepiness. “A historical musical about the first humans. Maybe they discover fire, I don’t know.”

“Anything is possible.” Blaine takes a sip of his hot chocolate, then frowns slightly. “Are you okay?”

Jerking himself from a near-asleep state, Kurt says, “Yes! I’m fine, just tired.”

“You’re even sitting like you’re tired,” Blaine says, taking in Kurt’s slouched position, leaned against the pillow on the loveseat. “Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”

“No, I–” Kurt sighs, making his decision. He sits up straighter and looks directly at Blaine, who looks concerned. “I’m exhausted from all of the things we’ve been doing, sweetheart.”

“…Oh.”

“It’s all a lot of fun, but I feel like I’ll be drained by the time we get to the most important part of the season, the actual holiday. I didn’t want to say anything because you’ve clearly put a lot of thought into all this, but…” he trails off, trying to gauge Blaine’s reaction.

As expected, Blaine looks at him apologetically. “I didn’t realize… I’m sorry, I thought it would be fun, I didn’t think–”

“Hey, it’s fine, I’m not holding anything against you,” Kurt says, moving closer and smiling as he sets his mug down and wraps his arm around Blaine. “It’s a sweet idea. I’ve learned that you remember way more about us than I do.”

“No, you remember the important things. Like our wedding.”

“Our first Christmas duet.”

“The day we first met.”

“The day we got together.”

“The other days we got together.”

Kurt laughs, says, “I guess we do have a few of those.”

“They’re all pretty spectacular, if I do say so myself,” Blaine says.

“ _We’re_  pretty spectacular. So spectacular that we apparently have an anniversary for something almost every day in December,” he adds, teasing.

“Well, maybe it’ll be better for our health to stick to the best ones,” Blaine concedes, accepting a kiss on the cheek. When Kurt pulls away, he notices a chocolate mark on Blaine’s face where he’d kissed him.

“Do I–” Kurt touches his upper lip; his finger comes away with hot chocolate on it. “Blaine, how long have I had a cocoa-stache?”

Shaking with held-in giggles, Blaine says, “A few minutes.” Kurt gasps, mock-offended, and wipes his face off with a napkin.

“You’re the worst.”

“Oh, I know. But I’m also the best, right?” Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow as he takes another sip, coming away with another chocolate moustache, this one intended. “Or so I’ve been told.”

Kurt grins, leaning in for a kiss that leaves him with more chocolate on his face. It’s definitely better than the excessive beard burn of November’s kisses. “Love you. Can we go home and take a nap now?”

“Yeah, we can celebrate the first time we took a nap together.”

“Don’t tell me you actually know when that was.”

“No, I don’t.” Blaine gets up, taking their mugs to bring them back. He leans close to Kurt’s ear and whispers, “January fourteenth.” He laughs when Kurt playfully smacks his arm. “Love you too!”


End file.
